


Lost And Found

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-27
Updated: 2006-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the gw500 'What if' summer challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost And Found

The stillness of the night was shattered by the dull roar of an explosion that ripped through the yard housing the mobile suits. It bounced off the walls of the buildings and spread out across the grass covered field nearby in an almost visible tsunami of sound. Alarms joined in, adding their metallic screech to the swirling chaos of sound.

The first explosion triggered a fireball that rose into the sky, like a flare pinpointing itself for all to see. Orange, red and yellow flames, danced high, feeding on the flammable oils and fuels that nourished the mobile suits. They spread, following in the wake of each new explosion as thunder follows lightning, bathing the suits in an unholy halo of light.

Greasy black smoke filled the air, billowing up and out to dampen the security lights that blazed overhead. It hung in the air, a dense cloud of destruction in its own right. No less deadly than the explosions or the flames.

The mobile suit closest to the building creaked, groaning in protest as its joints weakened. Leaning forward, overbalancing, it fell as if in slow motion, jarring the one in front of it and sending it toppling. And so they went, a row of giant metallic dominos, one after another until only the final one was left standing.

It teetered, rocking forward and back, as if contemplating the way it should fall. Teasing motions. As if coming to a decision it shuddered then tipped forward, almost touching the building in front of it, before inexplicably crumbling. Falling to the side to lay parallel to where the families of the mobile suit pilots watched in horror. Some prayed for salvation. Others wanted nothing more than the release of death.

Not far away, in the field where earlier he had watched the clouds, and talked to a little girl walking her dog, a young man froze in horror, watching the tableau as it played out before his eyes. Relief mingling with the realization of what almost occurred. His hand tightened on the detonator, before he threw it as hard as he could in the direction of the smoldering mess that is now the mobile suit yard. His mission has been accomplished. The suits destroyed. Almost taking with them the innocents in the family housing.

The risk was too great. Too many people could die. He came to a decision, making his way to melt into the growing crowd. With one last look, he walked away. Never looking back.


End file.
